Him
by damnthosewizardcops
Summary: My first story, a one-shot about Fred and an OC, review please! Rated T because i'm paranoid :P


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Fred weasley or any other characters in this story except Elle :)**

She sat in grass next to him, taking in the scent of him. He encircled his arms around her and he kissed the crown of her head. She looked up into his eyes and she reached up to kiss him gently. He made a noise in the back of his throat suggesting they do more. She kissed him harder and a bit more rough. He layed her down, entangling his hands in her brunette curls. She kissed him even harder and he slid his hands up and down her body, stopping at her waist. She ran her fingers through his red hair and moved her delicate hands into his. She reached up to the red and gold tie around his neck, loosened it and pulled it up over his head, while he was unbuttoning his shirt. She tugged the shirt off and then pulled off her own red and gold sweater. He moved down to lift up her blouse a little bit so he could kiss her stomach, and a small whimper escaped her pink lips. She whispered something about going indoors, but she was silenced by his lips meeting hers. She broke the kiss and she stood up, pulling him up with her.

They walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room and they sat on the couch closest to the fireplace. He kissed her and this time, the kiss was tender, not rough like it was outdoors. No, she thought, this kiss was soft and romantic, the way every boy should kiss a girl. They were only interupted by a small first year, who looked at them as if she'd never seen a couple before. The first year scurried away quickly and left them to each other for the afternoon. Night fell, and they stayed in each others company until dinner, which they walked down to together. He swung his arm around her waist and they sat next to each other at the table, getting odd looks from his brothers, sister and their friends amongst the tables. But nothing could seperate them. She finished eating before him,and she wandered back to the common room and soon enough, he turned up.

She was sitting in the chair facing the fireplace, working on an essay for Charms. There were a couple third years already in there, so he wouldn't be noticed when he climbed in the portrait hole. He wandered silently up to her chair and kissed her on the cheek. She jumped so badly that her essay flew off of her lap and her ink bottle spilled on the carpet. She knelt down and he appeared at her side. She muttered a spell to clean the ink off of the carpet, and he whispered an apology into her ear while helping her pick up her things. She looked up at the marvelous blue eyes and her heart melted. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down so he was lying on top of her. This time, she kissed him first. He looked at her and bit his lip, and he brushed a stray curl off of her face. She heard a nervous cough and she sat completely upright.

It was his twin brother. Great, she thought, he's hear to interrogate us. He pulled her up by the hand and they looked at his twin. She blushed furiously when he said he saw them the whole time. Oh well, she thought, at least he knows now. He looked at his twin and winked, and he walked up to his dorm, leaving him alone with her. Just as he was going to lean in and kiss her again, his sister climbed through the portrait hole. Is there no privacy here, she thought. As it turned out, she was just passing through, although she grinned at him as she climbed the stairs to her dormitory. They looked at each other and he grabbed her hand and brought her over to the couch. He sat down next to her, cradled her face in his hands and she said, 'I love you Fred Weasley. I could go on for hours, days even, but i'm not going to bore you. So Fred Weasley, I only have one question for you. Will you be my boyfriend?' he looked into her blue eyes, 'I love you too Elle Thompson. You could never, ever bore me, and of course, my love.' He repilied hugging her tightly.

They only broke apart when his brother and his friends climbed through the portrait hole. A nervous cough sounded through the room. Must have been his brother, she thought, only he would interupt like that. They turned and looked at the growing queue at the portrait hole the three of them were creating and the trio of friends moved out of the way. Hermione rushed over to her and asked the burning question, if they were together. She nodded yes and he swung his arm around her waist. His brother looked at them awkward ly and turned back to his best friend. She kissed him goodnight and ventured up to her dorm. She quickly changed and scrambled into bed thinking of him, and only him.


End file.
